


Worth The Wait

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Celibacy, F/M, Inception Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7530028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ariadne suggested refraining from sex for five months before their wedding. Arthur wasn't thrilled with the idea, but a promise is a promise...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth The Wait

As soon as Ariadne and Arthur booked the venue for their wedding reception, she set him down at the kitchen table. "I know we've lived together for two years now," she began slowly. "But we're going to have a Catholic wedding, and I'd like to do it right."

"Meaning?"

"That we shouldn't have sex until we're married."

Arthur looked at her in shock. "What?"

"We're not supposed to have had sex before marriage. We did, obviously," she said with a grin, reaching forward to grasp his hands. "But from here on out, we can be good Catholics."

"This is where I point out that I'm not Catholic," Arthur said with a wry smile.

"But I am, and I want to have the best start possible for us."

"This is also where I point out that we're criminals, work with criminals, and met under highly dubious circumstances."

"Exactly why I want our marriage to be as blessed as possible."

Arthur sighed. "Blessed? What are you talking about? We're compatible, we love each other—"

"This is important to me," Ariadne murmured.

Sighing, Arthur nodded. "Fine, then. It's five months from now. It's not a big deal to be celibate for five months. I did five _years_ before I met you."

Ariadne grinned, then leaned in and kissed him full on the mouth. "Thank you. The time will just fly, I know it," she promised. "Then our wedding night will be here, and we can have wild monkey sex."

That made him laugh. "Monkey sex?"

"Acrobatic. Lots of positions. Maybe I should say that we go at it like rabbits?"

He laughed again. "I like the sound of that."

***

While they started out with grand intentions, Arthur and Ariadne still shared the same living space. While there had been some weeks in the past when they hadn't had sex and hadn't minded, sex was now forbidden. Going without it seemed more intolerable. Suddenly, it was all that Arthur could think about.

It was the only thing that Ariadne could think about, too, if her change in dress was any indication. Instead of her usual pajama top and bottom sets, now she went to bed in a cami and underwear. She flashed Arthur while getting dressed, or flounced about in lacy underthings that showed off the curve of her ass. She leaned in close to kiss his jaw or simply hug him. Arthur spent more time kissing her mouth and neck, holding her at night and fondling her breasts. That was fine. If he started to skim down her body to the juncture of her thighs, she pushed his hands away with a frustrated sigh. "I know, I know. I thought it was a good idea at the time. But that's still sex. Oral sex counts, too, if you were about to suggest that next."

Dammit. He was hoping that wouldn't. "I guess that means anal sex is out?" he said dryly.

Ariadne turned over in bed and smacked his arm. "Obviously!"

He smiled faintly and shifted so that he was straddling her prone form. "So there are limits to this exercise in futility," he said in a mock challenging tone. "I can do this." He stroked her breast over the cami, making her breath catch and her nipple pebbled enough that he could see it through the fabric. He could feel himself getting an erection that his boxers would do little to hide, and that neither of them could do anything about.

"Y-yes," she murmured, reaching up to stroke his bare chest.

"Nuh-uh." Arthur leaned back, away from her hands. As much as he missed the contact, he was already too turned on as it was. "You already know the rules, and I have to figure them out."

"Going for specificity?" she teased.

"Absolutely." He grinned at her in that filthy way.

"Then do your research," she declared, chin lifting a fraction. It was too late, he could already see she was affected by him, but it was a charming display of bravery. That was his Ariadne.

Arthur reached into the bodice of her cami and lifted her small breasts out of the shelf bra. "I know there's no harm in looking. Or thinking about what I want to do."

"N-no. That's all right. That's not sex."

His thumbs circled her nipples, erect with cold or desire or both, he couldn't quite tell. Though he thought perhaps it was mostly desire, as she licked her lips and held still as she watched his deft movements. Ariadne gasped when he bent his head down to lick and suck on a breast, and threaded her fingers through his hair. "Still keeping to the spirit of things, right?" he asked, lifting his head and grinning at her.

"Still," she agreed. "But only just."

"This isn't sex, Ariadne," he reminded her with a smirk. "Just appreciating the physical form. I don't think God would mind that."

"Somehow, I don't think you have God in mind," she replied wryly, massaging his scalp with her fingertips. "But _I_ don't mind it."

"That's the important part," he replied before dipping his head down to suckle her other breast, one hand stroking her torso through the cami.

Ariadne gasped and whimpered, writhing beneath him as he licked and nipped at her skin. She stroked his back and arms, sometimes his thighs. She gave his groin a wide berth, even though she could feel his erection dragging against her body as he shifted. Arthur leaned into her touch almost unconsciously, craving the feel of her against him. There was the added deliciousness of the forbidden, and the hope that maybe this time he could tease her into relaxing her boundaries enough to ease their frustrations.

"Sure I have this all down right?" Arthur asked, pushing the cami up and off her belly, wedging the material just under her breasts. He stroked her belly, then shifted position of his hands so that his fingernails dragged over her skin. He adored the feel of her under his hands, but stopped as soon as she tensed when his fingers came too close to the waistband of her panties. "Is it breaking any rules if we masturbate next to each other?"

"That's still sex," she reminded him, a wistful note in her voice. She propped herself up on her elbows and pulled him in for a kiss, tongue sliding into his mouth. "Think we can last another four months?"

"What if I said no?" Arthur asked, hope in his voice.

She gave him a rueful smile, shaking her head. "Gonna be a long four months, huh?"

He heaved a regretful sigh along with her, and then kissed her deeply. "Good thing you're worth the wait."

"So are you."

The End


End file.
